


Lito x Hernando

by AnyaCronos



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Boy Love, Love, M/M, Men Kiss, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Lito x Hernando

[](https://imgur.com/loo2lem)

#noshipwar


End file.
